Unusual Relationship
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: EliotXReo. They were cute in the manga... A sudden inspiration made me write this . Please R&R I realised I suck at summaries...


Note: I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way. Also, I apologise if I've twatted the characters personalities here because I don't really KNOW they're personalities well and this was made in like, one hour O.O Please review . BTW: I used Vessalius instead of Bessarius cause' I'm following wikipedia...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unusual Relationship

"You're hopeless." Those words were blunt, he was always like that.

"It's just the basics, at least do it right!" Those words felt like daggers, especially when it came from him.

Eliot Nightray was having a one on one sword training with his servant/friend, Reo. Reo had never been good at fighting with a sword but as the personal servant of the heir to the Nightray family, his lady, the current wife of the head of the family had instructed that he was to at least learn the basics.

"I don't quite see why you're my tutor instead of someone more… professional," Reo adjusted his spectacles as they took a break.

"That's because, if some one else teaches you, you won't be with me and my sword skills are as good as a professional's!" Eliot claimed. He was always like this, always this straightforward.

"I can't tell whether your straightforwardness is your only good trait or your worst trait," Reo pretended to play with his spectacles; his cheeks were tinted light red.

"Master Eliot, its time for school!" A maid called out. They proceeded to wash up and headed to school, the prestigious school for nobles—Latowidge.

"Good morning Eliot, Reo!" A familiar voice came from behind. It was Ada Vessalius.

"I said for the millionth time; don't call me by my name, you Vessalius kid!"

"Eliot, that was rude of you, apologise to her now," Reo said sternly. He was always like that, always keeping Eliot in place regarding conduct.

"Damn, don't order me around, you're my servant!"

"It was your fault, now apologise to Miss Vessalius," Reo remained stern.

His face turning red with anger, Eliot stormed off to the classroom without a single word.

"Its okay, Reo. It's always like this in mornings…" Ada shifted uneasily on where she stood.

Reo bowed politely, to show that he was apologising on Eliot's behalf, before heading after Eliot to class.

"So you apologised to her?" Eliot asked as Reo took his seat beside him.

"Not exactly, I'll make you apologise to her properly."

"Seriously, you're my servant, why are you doing things I never ordered you to do?" Eliot's voice was a little strained.

"It's for your own good, master."

Eliot nearly fell off his seat. Reo had never ever called him 'master' before. Not even once, not even the time they first met!

"What in the world did you say?!"

Reo didn't make eye contact with him; he instead, diverted the question.

"The teacher's here…"

It was break time and Reo was dragging Eliot.

"Let my go! I rather spend time in the piano room… Where in the world are you dragging me to!"

"I'm simply keeping my promise from this morning," Reo said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you think it's IMPOSSIBLE to make me apologise to that damn Vessalius girl!"

"I have my ways…"

"Like what? Harass me? I'm stronger than you!"

That stabbed him—hard. He knew that a servant's duty was to assist his master or even to protect but, he however, lacked that ability so at the very least, he wanted to make sure Eliot grew up to be a proper gentlemen fit to be head of the house.

"It seems like there're intruders here again," Reo observed as he watched a few frantic people running about, they were probably people with information about urgent stuff, most probably intruders.

"We should head back to the classroom," Eliot was serious, "I don't have my sword with me and you can't even use your gun properly."

"I agree," as much as it pains him to say that, he had to agree to Eliot's right way of thinking. However, they weren't very lucky.

"Only two noble kids eh?" A tall dark and shabby person appeared before them. He looked like a rotten thief with a menacing dagger in one hand. His companion, another tall lean man was equipped with a sharp knife. These two were probably the intruders.

"Never mind, two are enough to get us some fast cash," the lean one licked his lips as he approached them.

Eliot covered Reo by stepping infront of him defensively. The one with the knife began to run, heading straight to them. Before he could swing his knife, Eliot had delivered a kick to his abdomen.

"Damn brat!" The one with the dagger had also made a dash towards them, right behind his now groaning partner. Eliot couldn't react fast enough to attack back so he quickly hugged Reo and they both crashed onto the ground, dodging the dagger.

The one with the knife was already back on his feet and had slashed at them, managing to only make a deep cut on Eliot's arm but not a scratch on Reo since Eliot was covering him.

"ELIOT!" He never shouts but he did.

"I-I'm okay," Eliot tried to reassure him, although it hurt like crazy.

Reo helped Eliot back on his feet; he was now supporting the injured Eliot.

"Annoying noble brats!" The one with the dagger came back for another attack, probably an attempt to knock them both unconscious but he aimed at the non-injured one, Reo.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Eliot, one hand supporting his injured arm, had sent another kick, this time aimed at the face. He was knocked unconscious.

Surprised at his unexpected strength, the lean one quickly ran away only to be caught by some guards who were searching for the intruders. The two intruders were carried away by the guards while one of the guards brought Eliot and Reo to the nurse's office.

"Are you okay?" Reo asked, he was concerned.

Eliot was sitting on another chair in the office; his arm had already been bandaged.

"I'm fine…"

"I thought you were always straightforward."

"?"

"You don't look fine, you look pale," Reo stated, frowning a bit. Eliot might have lost a bit too much blood.

"When I said I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't give me that look," Eliot patted Reo's head.

"I'm not a child, don't do that."

"Why? You used to love it when I do that!"

"That was in the past."

"…"

"You should rest here till the end of the day."

"Are you going back to class?"

"… Do you want me to stay here?"

Eliot held on the edge of Reo's sleeve, even though Reo was already standing, indicating he wanted him to stay.

Reo couldn't help but smile, something he rarely did. He bent down and pecked Eliot lightly on the cheek.

"Someday, I'll be the one who's going to protect you," he whispered.

"W-what!" Eliot began to turn red. "Like that'll ever happen!"

They were silent for a moment before laughing awkwardly.

"I'm not lying," Reo said when he stopped laughing.

"I know…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Was... was that okay? Argh, sorry if it ain't cause the inspiration just suddenly came and I ended up writing this in an hour...


End file.
